wwstechnologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Watson, Jr.
Thomas Watson, Jr... Thomas Watson, Jr. was born on January 14, 1914 to Thomas Watson, Sr. and Jeannette Watson, in Short hills, New Jersey. The Watsons later had two daughter, Jane and Helen, and another son Arthur. In 1914 Thomas Watson, Sr. began managing the Computin g - Tabulating - Recording Company (CTR). Later in 1920,s Thomas Watson, Sr. become a executive officer and renamed the company IBM. Thomas Watson, Jr. was a poor student and often in trouble. Also he had trouble reading and had little self confidence. The greatest moment of his childhood was when he flew in an airplane for the first time and saw his first film with sound, both on the same time. Although his father always told him he was free to choose any career. Then Thomas Watson, Sr. groomed his son Thomas Watson, Jr. from a early age to take over IBM, taking him to sales conventions, factories, and meetings. Because his grades were bad. Watson needed his father's help getting into college. Then he attended Brown Univeristy, where he also recieved bad grades, but managed to graduate. In September of his freshmen year he learned to fly, gaining a great deal of self - confidence. Besides flying, Watson spent his time at college drinking and socilizing. In his senior, Watson decided that he wants to work for IBM. And he began as a sales trainee that fall. Watson began his sales training at IBM's school in Endicott, New York. The IBM school strove to inspire enthusiasm, loyalty and high ideals in its trainees. Watson spent most of his training time learning about IBM's punch card system. Although he did poorly in school, he graduated and was given a prime sales territory. His three years sales were full of self doubt. In early 1940 Watson wanted to fly and he joined the National Guard and during teh week "marked time" at IBM. In September 1940, the National Guard was mobilized and Watson became a military pilot at Fort McClellan in Alabama. After the boombing of Pearl Harbor, Watson married Olive Cawley. In 1942 Olive gave birth to a boy, who died at sge of two months. In 1944 their son Tom was born. Also they had five daughters. After the Pearl Harbor returned to IBM to work as the assistant to Charles Kirk, IBM's vice president. Watson became vice president. By 1950, Watson and Al Williams were running the company. In 1952 Watson became president. Four years later Watson's father died. Watson's management style was different from his father's. Watson wanted managers to use their imaginations and to make decisions withouth always checking with him. Then Watson saw that IBM's punch cards would need to be replaced by company. The success of IBM;s 604 Electronic Calculator convinced Watson that the field of electonics would be expanding rapidly, so enlarged teh company's research department. In six years , teh company increased the number of engineers and technitians. Then in 1950;s Watson wanted to create a computer to complete with it. The IBM 702 an accounting computer, was up and running by 1956. In 1954, the company started delivering small business computer. In early 1960's IBM began developing a new computer, the system 360. Development took longer and cost more than expected. In 1964, Watson announced the system 360 even though it was not fully developed. By 1966 the system 360 was running with long awaiting software. In 1974 Watson intended to retire from IBM. He had heart attack in late 1970 that causes him to make a decision. While he was in hospital, Watson began making plans for a new sailboat. In 1974 he made a major voyage off teh coast of Greenland. He was a one of the few liberal businessmen of the time. He did lot of things and he was involved with government during the President Kennedy Years. Watson died on December 31, 1993 in Greemwich, Connecticut. Sources: http://www-03.ibm.com/ibm/history/exhibits/chairmen/chairmen_4.html http://www.answers.com/topic/thomas-j-watson-jr http://www.entrepreneur.com/article/197712[[User:Wws-t|Wws-t] 19:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC)]